When We Met
by LenXRinForevah
Summary: Len and Rin finally meet each other on the day of their mothers' deaths. They start talking find out that they are a whole lot alike. What will they feel for each other? Friends or lovers? RinxLen
1. Chapter 1

**Len's POV**

I sat up excitedly in my bed, right when my mother's alarm had gone off downstairs. In just a few minutes, she was going to begin making breakfast for me and her. I hopped out from under my banana colored duvet and in front of an old and rusty mirror. I looked at my little self in my banana colored pajamas. I'm Len! I'm six! Today's my first day in first grade and I'm so excited!

I looked at the clothes in my closet and immediately grabbed my school uniform. I threw it onto myself before quickly brushing my teeth and spiking my blonde hair. I rushed down stairs and stuffed as much food into my mouth as possible, so I could get to school early. After my mom forced me to stay at the table for around twenty-five minutes, I pushed her into the car, where she finally decided to drive me down the road to my school.

**Rin's POV**

I rushed out from under my orange colored sheets and in front of an old rusty mirror my mom had put in my room for storage a long time ago. I looked at my orange colored pajamas and quickly tosses my uniform on before brushing my teeth and my shoulder-length, blonde hair. I topped it off with a big, white bow on top.

I rushed down stairs and was forced to sit with my mom and eat slowly. She, then, finally decided that she'd take me to my school down the road. I rushed my self out the gate, followed by my mother, and pushed myself into the red van. She turned the keys, and we were finally off.

My first day was almost perfect. I made two new friends named Hatsune Miku and Keito. I never got his last name... Anyway, we all stood outside next to our teachers, waiting for our parents to arrive. I held onto Miku-chan's hand tightly as I awaited for my mother to come pick me up. As much as I hated to admit it, I missed her. She was like my guardian. I felt safe around her. She always understood! Miku-chan wanted me to ask her about a sleepover. I was itching to get to ask her.

I saw the red van pulled into the road. My mother turned her head and waved excitedly to me. She looked so excited, that she wasn't looking ahead. A car, driving at full speed may I add, threw itself into the front of her car, and she nearly flew herself out the window. I watched as her face hit the steering wheel and the windows shattered onto her. I could see her eyes were open but they weren't blinking.

My face turned to mortal terror as police and teachers ran towards the wreck. I ran too. Not towards the wreck, but my ripped myself from Miku-chan's grasp and ran down the road towards my home which was sure to be unlocked. I ran through the gate, and through the front door. I slammed the door behind me and slid towards the ground. Tears were already rolling down my cheeks.

I knew a dead person when I saw one. I plummeted my face into my knees and let out a squeal. I could feel the pain in my throat. I could still hear everyone shouting in terror down the road. All I could hear was my mother in my mind.

_What is wrong, my darling?_

_I love you, my dear Rin-chan!_

_I promise I'll be here in the morning..._

I cried at the last memory. That wasn't too long ago. I was too afraid to sleep alone, but my mother showed me that everything was fine my promising to let me wake up to her every morning. She wasn't there anymore. I pushed myself up and ran up the attic where I lived. I slammed the door shut and stared into my mother's old mirror.

_I remember when I got this mirror... _My mother's voice echoed through the room. _I got it from a strange, old lady who claimed it to be old and valuable. She said it was magical. She said it could grant any wish. But I never believed her, so I never wished upon it. Only one wish may be granted though, so be careful. It's yours now._

I thought about that... I know my mother was a good person. She didn't deserve a place as terrible as earth. It was full of mean and terrible people. I knew that she was in a place she called _heaven_. She said it was beautiful and filled with streets of gold as well as unlimited happiness. She was in good hands. So I touched the mirror's glass and said, "I wish... I had someone to take care of me."

I pulled my hand away as my imaged faded. That's odd, mirror's are supposed to reflect you. But it reflected someone else.

**Len's POV**

I cried into my sleeve as I remembered my mother's words. She had been killed today, because some idiot drove into her while waving stupidly at their child. She had said that this mirror is magical and can grant only on wish. I places the tips of my fingers on it and said, "I wish I had someone who understood me."

My reflection disappeared. Could it be working? Mirror's are supposed to reflect, right? This one reflected someone else. I looked behind me and back at the mirror. No one was behind me. The girl was exactly as tall as me, was wearing a uniform like mine, but with a skirt, and she had shoulder-length golden hair topping off with a white bow.

I looked at her. I was hoping for someone who could actually follow me and talk to me. Not someone I can only talk to in my room.

"H-hello?" I finally managed to spit out. Her eyes were puffy and red. She looked as if she had been crying for as long as me. I felt sorry for her. I wondered what had happened. "Why are-are you crying?" I asked her, hoping not to sound rude.

She looked and played with her thumbs, still in surprise of what had happened. "M-my mother was in a car accident today..." She said as my eyes widened. I told her how that happened to my mother as well. "Wow..." She sighed after my story.

She was very pretty. She over lapped her toes in her shoes out of pure shyness. She continued to look down at her feet and thumb wrestle herself. She would reach up as rub her cheek every so often. She finally let out a sniff and looked up at me.

"M-my name's Rin." She greeted as she rubbed her red cheek. I smiled softly. I wished that I could reach out and hold her and comfort her. I wanted her to feel safe and secure, but I couldn't do so from this side of the mirror. Her sadness reminded me of my own and let a tear escape my eyes. She tilted her head.

"My name's Len..." I muttered so quietly that it was almost inaudible. She could hear me though. She set her hand on the glass and let loose a sad smile. Her teeth were a pearly white. Her lips were a light pink. She was truly beautiful.

**Rin's POV**

I forced a smile onto my lips. I looked a Len-san. I saw tear roll down his red cheeks. He was the exact same height as me with spikey, golden hair. He was wearing a uniform much like mine, but with pants. He seemed to study my features. His eyes rolled past my face and met at his feet. He looked at my smile.

A smile soon formed of his face as well. His teeth were a bright white. He seemed to brighten up a little more. We sat and talked for hours until we went to bed exactly at 9:30 P.M. like our mother's would have told us. We would occasionally whisper to each other about what we were thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Len's POV**

I opened my eyes. It was the first day of high school for Rin-chan and me! We were skipping up because of our past performance. We both got dressed and sat to talk before school. "This is so exciting!"

"I know right?" Rim-chan said before flashing me that hearty smile. She really knew how to be cheerful! She could lights up a rooms with those teeth of hers. I wait, she already has. "We'll be the youngest to set foot in school."

"Yeah, and we'll look awesome and stuff!" I chuckled. Something's don't change. Once a kid, always a kid. I say that to Rin-chan all the time. Especially when she's feeling childish.

"We better get going!" Rin said excitedly as we both rushed out the door, grabbing our bags, in unison. I ran down the stairs and through the gate. I normally wait for the bus, but I decided to take my bike. It began to rain on the way there. Great. I looked at the sky as it rained heavily. My slipped over a puddle in the sidewalk. I was thrown out into the middle of the soaking road.

I looked ahead to see the bus driving at full speed towards me. I let out a squeal when suddenly I heard a calm voice. "It's alright, darling..." I looked up to see a strange old woman. She carried a purple umbrella with a purple blouse and black skirt. She seemed to be in her mid-fifties. What would she be doing in the middle of a storm like this?

I pushed myself to my feet; I allowed my hair to fall into my eyes. It was no longer spikey as usual. She pushed it behind my ear. I flinched at first but soon eased myself. "No need to be frightened, child." She said in a calm and surprisingly beautiful voice. "Take this," she said as she handed me a small hand mirror.

"Why do I need this...?" I asked as she placed it into my hand. She chuckled and rubbed the sides of my shoulders.

"Make a wish, any wish, and I guarantee that by morning it will have come true." She smiled at me. I looked at her dumbfounded. I remember my mother telling me that a strange old woman gave her the mirror in my room and said the exact same thing. She even described her exactly as I see her.

"Wait, can I ask you a question-?" I looked up and she was no where to be found. All that was left was the closed umbrella on the ground that was left for him. I picked it up and carried it over me to school.

**Rin's POV**

"Bye, Kaito-san! Bye Miku-chan!" I yelled from the front of the gate as I ran into my house. I ran upstairs and plopped myself out in front of the mirror to see soaked Len-san.

"Len-san?" I asked as his head popped up. He seemed to be studying a purple hand mirror. "It didn't rain today; what happened?" Normally, when it rains there, it rains here as well. He touched the hand mirror and mumbled something to himself.

**Len's POV**

Mother was right about this mirror, maybe this hand mirror was magical too... I placed my fingertips to it and whispered silently to myself, "I wish that I could be more real to Rin-chan..."

I could feel the mirror tingle in my hand but nothing happened as the bigger mirror did. When I had made a wish on it, it happened immediately... This did not. So I tossed it to the side. Then again, the woman did say that it would happen only by morning. "Len-san?" I'm snapped out of thought by Rin-chan's voice.

"Yes?" I looked at Rin-chan's worried expression. She sighed and shook her head. It was beginning to get dark outside already. She said never mind and headed to the other side of her room where she snuggled under he blankets as did I. After the lights had gone off and the traffic outside had slowed from everyone trying to get home from work, we finally fell asleep without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Len's POV**

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful face shoved up to mine. She had blonde, short hair, and was wearing orange pajamas. I-it's Rin-chan! I quickly shot myself out of bed to see the girl. She jumped as well at the sight of me. "W-what the-?!" We both exclaimed in unison.

"What are you doing here, Len-san!" She yelled with panic in her voice. I looked down at my hands in terror. I didn't know! How am I supposed to know how I transport to some other ffff-freaking dimension?

"I don't know!" I shouted before resting my face into my palms. "Geez!" I was upset, as you can see. I hate stuff like this! But for some reason it always happens to me!

After a while of determining that I was here to stay for a while, Rin prepared breakfast for both of us. It made me feel weird. Here I am, uninvited, eating breakfast at Rin's house. I was pretty much just poking at it anyway... "Why won't you eat your food?" It's rude not to eat the food someone prepares for you... I sighed and stuck some in my mouth.

**Rin's POV**

This is bad! Like, mega-bad! Miku-chan was supposed to come over for a sleepover today and I can't very well do that with Len-san roaming around. He's cute, not cute, he's HOT and Miku notices those things. If I tell her that a hot boy is staying here for a while, she'll never let me hear the end of it! This is a nightmare!

Not that Len isn't my friend, I'm just not used to this! It's like when you talk to someone on Skype or Facebook all the time and it's so awkward when they say 'hi' real life. That kind of awkward! Oh no! What am I going to do?

I watched him chew after telling him to eat his breakfast. Miku should be arriving any hour now. I could just tell Len to go hide in my bedroom all night. I'll leave him some of my old dad's clothes, he seems about his size.

"Miku-san is coming over for a sleepover in a few hours," I said as if it weren't a big deal. "You can borrow some of my dad's clothes. You should fit. I'll leave it in my room." She nodded as if to thank me and set his chopsticks down. He was finished all ready. I looked at my plate to see that it was full. Now I feel like a hypocrite.

I soon finished my food and we watched TV together while getting used to each other's presence. We talked about our interests and what bands we like, which were pretty much the same. I heard the doorbell ring after I managed to push Len into my room. I opened the door to allow Miku-san in.

"Hey, girl!" She said before hugging me and leaving her shoes near the door. She put her bags down by the couch. "What we gonna do to-daaaay!" She... has her own dictionary. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I thought we'd just hang out and talk first! Then make homemade ice-cream! Then do makeovers and stuff!" I only suggested that because I knew that Miku was totally into it. She smiled and pulled stuff out of bag.

"Make overs!" She rushed at me.

**Len's POV**

I sat alone in the empty, girlie room. I saw the clothes Rin-chan must have left me. It was yellow hoodie, a black undershirt, and black shorts with a yellow belt. I stripped everything off except for my underwear and lifted the shirt over my head. I put the zip-up around me before trying to lift the shorts. They were extremely loose, so I was having a hard time pulling them up.

Right then, a girl with turquoise hair broke through the door and pause when she saw me. What? I looked down to see I was wearing boxers and trying to pull up my shorts. I began to blush madly.

Rin-chan ran in after her with lipstick brushed across her cheek and eye shadow across her forehead. I immediately started laughing and fell onto my back, not caring that I was still trying to get dressed.

**Rin's POV**

Miku kept trying to rub lipstick onto my face. "Hold still!" She said as she finally managed to get it on my face. I turned my head and it smeared across my cheek. The same happened with the eye shadow. It smeared all across my forehead because I kept struggling. She reached into her bag. "God damn it!"

"Hey!" She rolled her eyes.

"I left my blush somewhere- Oh yeah!" She shouted as she snapped her fingers. "I left in your room last time! I'll go get it!" My eyes flew wide open when I heard her.

"No! I will!" She pushed me back into my chair and shot up the stairs. "No!" I ran after her and by the time I saw her. She was standing in the door, blushing madly. I ran in after her to see a half naked Len, blushing as well.

He looked at me and immediately fell to the floor laughing. Then I remembered my appearance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Len's POV**

What the hell, Rin? It looked like he had tried to do her makeup in the dark. Since when does Rin where makeup, anyway? I finished pulling up my shorts and fastening the belt. I stopped and heard two voices arguing in the hall.

"What the heck, Miku! When I say something, I meant it!" I heard Rin arguing.

"Who the hell cares? What I want to know is why was there an undressed teenage boy in your room. Right in the middle of dressing if I might add."

"Ugh! I'm going to get this stuff off of my face!" I heard stomping soon followed by a loud slam. Just as that happened, I piqued my head out the crack from the door. I looked down the hall to see a door right in front of the staircase. I live on the other side of the mirror, so it would have been flipped. This all just confused me.

"Hello." I heard a woman say. I looked ahead of me to see a teal-haired teen leaning against the wall. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a black skirt, brimmed with the color teal of all colors. She wore Toms at the end of her long legs and a smirk on her face.

"H-hi..." I was never too comfortable around strangers. "I'm Len..."

"Nice to meet you, Len." She said as she put out her hand. "I'm Miku." She smiled as I shook her hand.

**Miku's POV**

A boy with blonde ruffed up hair piqued his head out the door that Rin and I had just opened. He looked a lot like her, the same eyes, the same hair color. From what I could see, they were even the same height. He didn't notice me. His eyes were fixed on the bathroom door that Rin-chan had just slammed into.

I leaned against the hall and said, "Hello." His eyes shot to me and his eyes ran up and down my body. Was he checking me out? I kind of hope not. I mean, he's really cute, but it's obvious that he was Rin's type. He had that feeling to him.

"H-hi..." He seemed nervous. It would make sense, I guess. I just barged in on him while he was trying get dressed. And I've been told that I always have a certain look on my face that just creeps most people out. "I'm Len..."

"Nice to meet you, Len." It's then that I put my open palm out in front of him. I smiled as he wrapped his fingers around my hand. His hands were warm. His face seemed so innocent and clean as if he had never done anything wrong. He smiled as our hands shook together. Am I falling for Len? "I'm Miku." I finally decided to introduce myself to Len.

**Rin's POV**

I took a long look at myself in the mirror. I took a rag and scrubbed hard at the makeup attached to my face. Why is this stuff so hard to get off? Let's just focus on Len.

I told Miku that I'd get her freaking whatever it was that she wanted in the first place. But she went up there anyway. Now she's going to want to meet Len, and "get to know" him. There's going to be a point where she tries to hook us up or she's going to try to claim him for herself. Which is weird because he's basically the mirror image of me. Not basically, he is that! I wouldn't want to date a guy who looked a whole lot like my best friend! It'd be creepy.

I finally got it all of with aggressive rubbing. It's about time to get back out there. I opened the door to see Miku smiling at Len and shaking his hand.


End file.
